Simply Fit
by frequentlydazzeledbylit
Summary: Starts at Richard In Stars Hollow but has a big twist. Is Rory keeping a secret from everyone but Jess? How will the town react when they find out? How will Dean react? Lit. T for now may go up later. Read and Review please!
1. Decisions

**Title: Simply Fit**

**Author: Lillitgirlx2**

**Chapter: 1- Decisions**

**Rating: T for now I think**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**A/N: Okay this is an idea I came up with watching Season 2. Part of the beginning is from _Richard in Stars Hollow_ but there is a big twist on this. It is going to be a bit OCC but I hope you'll like it. Also, for those of you waiting for The Tragedy That Brought Us Together, I just can't get a good next chapter. It will be up, just don't know when. Anyway, read and review.**

* * *

"Hey Rory, coffee?" Luke asked as Paris and I entered the diner. We, well she, was on a mission to find something bad about the town and where else to find something bad than in the diner. The only thing bad about it was the bad boy New Yorker living upstairs. He made me fall for him, slowly but I still did and still am. See, he has this just I don't know, vibe about him that just makes me want to kiss him and be with him, but I have a boyfriend. Who I should be thinking about but can't I just, Jess is so much more of what I want I mean yeah, Dean is nice and a good boyfriend but maybe just a good first boyfriend. I can't be with him forever and I need to see what else is out there like Jess for example. Well exactly like Jess.

"Thanks Luke," I told him as he poured me a cup of oxygen as my mother and I call it. "Who's your friend?" Referring to Paris I replied saying her name was Angela Landsbury. Well, she was trying to fit in so… I was just doing my part. He believed me and started to say 'hello' to her and if she wanted anything.

"You get a lot of truckers through here?" What? Is she on crack? She's not going to find anything here.

"Truckers?"

"Yeah. You know, guys on the road for weeks, lonely, looking for company, a little pick me up. Things like that." Paris said this like it could actually be true!

"What is she talking about?" Luke asked me. "Your guess is as good as mine." I tried not to talk a lot because I kept looking at the curtain that led to the stairs of the apartment. I wanted him to come down just to see him once. Possibly maybe to go upstairs to talk to him.

"It's pretty common knowledge that diners are breeding grounds for prostitution and drug dealers."

"What?"

She started going on about Reverend Nichols and how it could be a code name for Dr. Feelgood but I wasn't truly listening. I was off in my own world again. Thinking about _him._

_Well, well, well, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

"Hey, where'd he come from? What's up there? Is that where you keep the girls? You got yourself a little cathouse up there?"

"Wow, I think she got you Uncle Luke. You better give up now." Jess just had to pipe up with his sarcasm.

"Do not add to this insanity!" Luke exclaimed.

"An innocent boy like me should not be raised in an atmosphere like this," He replied.

"Jess!" Luke was going to blow!

"Look, Paris," I decided to come in now because if I didn't it was going to be ugly soon, "Luke and Jess live upstairs in the apartment. You are not going to find anything bad in this town. It's like sparkly clean so give up now!" Ugggh! She can sometimes be so weird it drives me crazy.

"Fine!" And with that she stomped out. _Thank god!_

"Wow, talk about going mentally crazy." Jess joked. Luke had already walked to the storeroom to cool down and figure out why this day in age people are so damn crazy.

"Yeah I know and I go to school with her."

"Ouch I feel bad for you."

"Yeah me too. Haha." I laughed as I thought about life without Paris. It looked quite nice.

"So, I found a book you were looking for from the bookstore I have it upstairs if you want it," he told me with his perfect smirk in place. We had been playing this game for a couple days ever since it happened.

I nodded and followed him upstairs. I don't think Luke ever gave it a second thought since I had a boyfriend and he thought that I would actually be good for Jess. When he got to the room I quickly followed him in only to have him turn around and close the door pushing me lightly against it.

"You know Gilmore, you could say this is a bit of a 'cathouse' seeing as we are up here, all alone," His voice was husky as he dragged out the last two words.

"Yes, but no one thinks anything about it. Even though it would be nice to be together I need to get my mom to like you and to find the right moment to break up with-" I didn't get to say his name since I was cut off by Jess's lips. You see, he first kissed me a couple days ago in the bookstore. No one but Andrew was there and we were in the back so he couldn't hear us. We had both told each other how we felt but I told him I needed time to break up with Dean. Even though I didn't have feelings for him anymore I couldn't just up an break up with him. So he said that he wouldn't want me cheating on Dean so long, but I believe he just wanted me for himself, so he told me a week and a half. I thought that was fair seeing as how this is the fourth day.

I felt him lick my bottom lip for entrance and press me further into the door. I opened up gladly and fought with his tongue. I had already taken off my school jacket downstairs so there was just my blouse. His hands that were at my waist slowly went up and down my sides producing a moan from me. My hands kept going from around his neck to his brown hair and then back down to play with the little hairs on his neck that never had any gel. With that he would groan and smile because I was the only one who knew that he loved that. I had to pull back for air but he never stopped. His lips trailed down and up my neck then up my jaw line. He pulled away panting much similar to me and rested his head on my shoulder. He both stood there trying to catch our breath before talking. Although this was a silent moment it was uncomfortable, I mean I am cheating on my boyfriend. That statement I had never liked but right now I didn't care. Dean was out of control and I couldn't handle it. I needed freedom from him and I needed Jess.

"You know Ror, one of these days I'm not going to remember that we are a secret and kiss you right in front of everyone at the diner. I almost did today, good thing Paris was there to redirect me," He confined as he pulled me toward the couch.

"Haha, I know Jess. I just…. I got to find a good time okay? This is my first time breaking up and I don't know, it just… You and I feel right and I know this is right but—" I was cut off again this time by his words.

"Rory, relax I know. You and I do feel right I just wish you could find the right time soon. I'm not going to force you to do this but…" he trailed off but me being smart I knew what he was going to say.

"I know Jess, but we won't be a secret for too long." I helped him out eith words as I cuddled into his side. We were both silent for a while, just thinking about the past, present and future. Then came the time to separate. We had been up here about half an hour and I needed to go home becuase my grandfather was bugging my mom. He got up and went to his bookcase to get a book for me. As I looked at it I was surprised, thankfully it wasn't a Hemmingway book, but _Pride and Prejudice_. My _Pride and Prejudice._

"Hey! You stole me book again _Dodger_!" I smacked him lightly on the arm with the book. He just laughed and smiled.

"Yeah well, I thought you could use some notes _Elizabeth_." He had started called me Elizabeth the first time yesterday when we were on the bridge. He has flipped my words around from when he stole my book the first time. I was Elizabeth and he; well he, was my Mr. Darcy.

I just smiled at the name and the gesture. Knowing I would be reading this book tonight. I gave him a simple kiss and was going to leave but he had other plans. He wrapped his arms around my waist and depended the kiss. But before I could even put my arms around his neck he pulled away and pushed me towards the door with a little smack on the ass. I turned around and stuck my tongue out. As I walked down the stairs to the diner I thought about what had happened today and the last few. I thought about that that was the kind of relationship I wanted. Something simple where you knew each other's thoughts and could debate books and just fit together. When I thought of that I knew I had made the right decision. _Jess_. God, even his name brought a smile to my face.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Should I continue? Just letting you know now I will probably only have Updates once a week. School is crazier than ever. Also, if I get enough reviews I will probably be looking for a Beta. I know I am one but I can't correct everything. So if anyone is interested leave it in the review or PM me. **

**Press the little button and review please!**

**-A :)**


	2. Love hurts Seeing kills

****

**Title: Simply Fit**

**Author: Lillitgirlx2**

**Chapter: 2- Truth hurts. Seeing kills.**

**Rating: T for now I think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**A/n: Wow, just wow. Love you guys. I woke up this morning to like 5 reviews then 3 more came! I was so excited! Okay, so these next few chapters might go a little fast but I'm not quite sure. I have a plan in my head of how it will go but you never know with my head :) Again, some of this is from the episode Richard in Stars Hollow. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rory POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I got home mom and grandpa weren't home. Although I could guess they weren't too far behind me. Grandpa was guaranteed to drive mom crazy. As if on cue I heard mom yelling for me. I give her a few seconds just to tease her and I needed to get my mind back in place as I had been daydreaming about a New Yorker that I was kissing earlier. I go out to the door to be crushed by my mom and pushed right into my grandpa. Yep, I was right: he bugged her. _Poor mom._

"How was your day?" I asked just making conversation.

"It was very pleasant," He says it like it's the nicest he could come up with. God what happened?

"I heard you saw Mom in action." At this he gives me a somewhat sour smile. Weird. Wonder if something about work…. Yep. He critized her at work. Damn!

"Oh yes he did," Mom replied sourly. Great another fight with the grandparents. I frown a bit but make sure neither adult sees it. We change the sore subject to food. Chinese food. Al's Chinese food. I show Grandpa my room and he spots the _Harvard Bulletin Board_. Uh oh. I can hear mom and grandpa arguing about it. _Again_. Why don't they understand that I want to go to Harvard? But you see the thing was I was debating that subject. The more talk about Yale had gotten me thinking. Yes Harvard was my dream but so was journalism. Can't I get a writing degree at Yale? I mean it would be close to home. To mom. To Jess. But I wouldn't bring that up now. Not with me and him secretly dating and then him and Yale. Not good subjects to put together. I hear a honk and rush to the window. Oh. My. God. Dean with a car. My car. Shit!

"Whatcha doing'," I ask. I love the car but I just… with Jess and the break-up soon to come I don't know if I can take this.

"Just standing here," He says like it's the most obvious thing. Which it is but not the point it was what he's standing _next_ to.

"Next to..?"

"A car. Your car!" Hes so excited. So I play the good little girlfriend I am and screamed with delight and run into his arms. But I can't help but think that this feels weird. It doesn't feel right. It isn't the coats or that he picked me up off the ground it was him. Actually the opposite, it was the fact that it wasn't _him._ The him I wanted to pick me up off the ground and have that smile on his face and twirl me. But I can't think about that right now. I have to be happy I mean I have a car. Although my grandpa decides to butt in and say that it can't be correct. Again the mistake I made was thinking about the situation. Now I'm lost in my own world while my grandpa and soon to be ex-boyfriend that grandpa didn't like to begin with debate whether I can drive the car. Damn car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jess POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was looking out the window into the night's sky. Just thinking about today and the last few. I know I'm being cliché but I can't help it. She's turned me. The one thing I promised myself I would never do for anyone. _Anyone! _But I did. As a smile appears on my face I am brought back into reality. I see her go into Al's. Probably Chinese food tonight. So as any teenage boy who has a very beautiful girlfriend-to-be (now how weird does that sound?) would do I sneak out of the diner and meet her as she stops at the movie store. Just looking in the window. I sneak up on her and wrap my arms around her. She jumps lightly but doesn't do much. Still staring I decide to make my presence known. I move my lips to her neck; thankful she has her hair up in a ponytail, and leave a trail from her shirt to her ear. I hear a slight moan as I reach the spot I found just yesterday right below her ear. I tease that for a minute before removing my lips totally. To my surprise Rory puts down the bags of food and turns in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck pressing her lips into mine lightly.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey back," yep I was still sarcastic even in love. In love. Shit, was I in love with Rory Gilmore? Well that was another question for another day. "You heading home?" I really didn't want her to go home but didn't want her to get in trouble.

"Yeah, but I think I can spare a few minutes," she replied back with a sexy grin. I crashed my lips onto hers and pressed her back into the movie store. It was 9 o'clock on a school night. No one was awake or out. We were the only ones. But were we wrong.

We parted to breathe but quickly caught our breath only to have fused our lips together again. This was the one thing I could never get tired of, kissing Rory. Who could? I knew she had to be getting back so I slowed down the kiss and slowly pulled away. She was panting and her lips were tinted red from mine. I let her catch her breath (while I caught mine) before releasing her totally. I picked her bags up for her and leaned in for a good-night kiss. She lightly pressed her lips against mine again but before we could get anywhere I pulled away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She was still whispering like it was a secret.

"Yeah, I'll be the one serving your coffee," I joked lightly. She walked away but not before turning round and smiling her brilliant smile. I smiled back and watched her walk away. When she was out of sight I leaned against the stores walls. Well it finally happened. I finally fell in love. And damn what a girl to fall in love with.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dean POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Listen to Over and Over by Nelly to get the feel for this part. I think it fits pretty well.)**

Wow. Talk about a stubborn man. So I was right. The car was safe. See, I wouldn't give Rory anything less than safe. I didn't want her to get hurt. I loved her. But did she love me? I know she said it but it seemed like she had been drifting. I wasn't the fool everyone took me for. She was falling for Jess. I knew it. Slowly but surely she was falling in love with the only guy who could take her away from me. I just would take the time I had left to put every ounce of love into her. I would show her I could love her. That's partly why I had the car finished so early.

As I was walking around town after driving the car home finding out Rory was still getting the food I was someone. Well it wasn't someone it was people. Two people. One with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and one with a leather jacket. **(a/n: I know he didn't have his leather jacket on but let's just pretend)** One's name was Rory and the other Jess. But what I couldn't figure out is what they were doing. He had his arms wrapped around her waist! What the hell! The worst part, she didn't pull away. I watched as she looked into the movie store and he looked over her shoulder. I almost was going to go over there and yell at them when I saw something that broke my heart into pieces. He kissed her neck from her shirt color to her ear where I could have sworn I heard a small moan. I know they didn't see me, they were too involved, but I had to make sure. So I hid behind a tree that I could see them but they couldn't see me. What Rory did only confirmed my earlier statements. She put the bags full of Chinese food for her and her mother, because her grandfather walked out, down and turned around putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. _Kissing him! She's still dating me!_ They were talking now but I couldn't hear. I knew it was over between us I just didn't know why they were hiding. Was it because they wanted it to be a secret? Nahh, as much as Jess is a bad boy he, like every other man, would want to flaunt his relationship with Rory around town. By the time my mind went back to them they were parting and she was leaving but not before turning around and giving him one of her brilliant smiles. _The ones she use to give me._ But I knew I was no more. I didn't even care what Jess did only knowing that he was a lot happier than me. I had lost. So I left. I left the tree leaving my heart there as I watched my first love leave with the only man that ever could take her away. Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore. The perfect couple. Well isn't that a bitter thought.

I walked home thinking about what would happen the next day. Would she break up with me? Or is she going to prolong the whole deal 'till I can't stand it? Should I break up with her and get it over with? I climbed the stairs to my room and sat looking out the window just thinking still. Dean Foster and Rory Gilmore were no longer in love. What a surprise.

**A/n: Remeber Paris walked out before they got to the movie store so she wasn't the poster girl. She was just looking. Also how many of you thought Dean would be watching. I know everyone thinks he's dumb (I do to, to a sense) but I mean he was the one to point out that she liked Jess and vice versa at the marathon. I wanted Dean to find out for a better break up. But it makes things move fast. Although I didn't put in the first kiss. I believe if my thoughts are correct the rest of Season 2 doesn't exsit. If i find something in the other episodes probably like the Theres A Rub (just got an idea, yep using that one). Anyway I'll stop talking and let you review. Please try to get 10! All I ask. Also just to let you know I may not Update probably till Friday night. But there will be two updates during weekends so, that'll tie you over hopefully. Okay press the purple-ish button and review!! -A :)**

**P.S.- looking for a beta. PM me or leave it in a review if interested.**


	3. Smack for lying Tears for Truth

****

**Title: Simply Fit**

**Author: Lillitgirlx2**

Beta: CammieSwan1785

**Chapter: 3- Smack for lying. Tears for truth**

**Rating: T for now I think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**A/N: Sorry it took my so long. I couldn't find the right grip. I knew the ending but the beginning was messed up. Hahaha Thanks to RJFan99, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, CammieSwan1785 and ArigatoKarateBaby for reviewing. Now I hope I did fairly well on this chapter. If you guess correctly at who at the door you get a sneak peek at the next chapter which will hopefully be out this week. Hopefully before Friday if my teachers will give me a break.**

**Thanks to CammieSwan1785 for beta-ing and putting up with my lateness :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rory POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jesssss…"I couldn't believe what this man could do with his mouth.

We were upstairs in the apartment and it was almost time for school. Dean, my mother, Luke, Miss Patty, they were all downstairs while I was upstairs making out with Jess. Yes I know this isn't a innocent thing to do but my god! It had been a few days since my grandfather was here and Dean was acting weird. Weirder than usual and always around Jess he would stiffen up. Now I know he hates Jess but this is going beyond. He tries to get me out of Luke's every single day!

"Jess, I'm gonna be late and it's been 15 minutes. They are going to…..start…wondering where….we are," I tried to sound as firm as possible but it came out breathy as his lips ran around my neck. He groaned and lifted his head from my neck and looked me in the yes. I had always loved his eyes. You could see everything about him in them. His past, his hurt, his battles, his present and what he wanted for a future; hope.

"Fine, let's go smart girl," he teased. I just laughed. We had had this conversation many times, he was just as smart as I am and could pass any grade; if he put his mind to it. He put his hand on the small of my back and it smoldered through my jacket and shirt. It was amazing how much he could affect me. I mean Dean was my first boyfriend. _Crap. I meant is._ Yes, is. Even though I had just come out of the apartment kissing Jess I still hadn't broken up with Dean. I just didn't know how or when. I had never broken up with someone. Jess had offered to do it for me but I turned the offer down knowing that could turn out worse than just me breaking it off with him. While all this was going through my head Jess had taken his hand off my back and had walked through the curtain.

"Hey sweets!" My mom must have annoyed (flirted) with Luke this morning.

"Hey mom, Dean," I walked across the diner and kissed his forehead. It was the only place I would really kiss unless he just had to have a real kiss. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I had that thought again about how he wasn't acting normal. More territorial than normal, and that was saying a lot.

"Hey Rory, so where's your book?" He asked. I froze. Shit! That was our code and we had forgotten it. Jess had seen me and heard the question so he was over to save me in no time.

"I didn't know she had already read the book so I couldn't give it to her. Plus I hadn't written in the margins so…" he trailed off because Dean looked like he could care less about margin notes or about Jess.

"Well then what took you so long?" Dean asked like we were under the spot light. Oh wait! We were. But I was shaken out of my stump by that question and knew the perfect answer to it.

_I was making out with him._ "We got into our debate of Ayn versus Ernest. I was lucky because I won this time and he gave up," I flashed both guys a smile and Jess was the only one to really smile back.

"Whatever, you got to go Rory your bus will be here soon," Dean announced as he got up and went to get me a cup of coffee before heading to the door to walk me out. I kissed my mom's cheek and looked at Jess. He looked at me with the desire look that I knew all too well. We would be meeting again today.

As Dean and I walked across the street to the bus stop I couldn't help but think of things between me and him. How had it gotten this bad that I couldn't even break up with my boyfriend so I could date the one I truly love? _Love._ This had not been the first time I had put love and Jess in the same sentence. As I saw my bus come up I said good-bye to my boyfriend and gently kissed his lips. I made sure that this would be the last time I would kiss his lips. I smiled for him but not the best one I could do. He seemed to notice and gently stroked my cheek and sent me on my way. I took a deep breath. I knew Jess had been watching. I knew I would have to explain this to him after but he would be happy. I don't truly know why I was sad but it just seemed like a chapter of my life was ending. But the only thing with that is the next chapter would have to begin.

School was school. The teacher talked forever. Paris bugged me a little more than normal. I had lunch by myself and thought about Jess and what this afternoon would bring. When I walked off the bus I was surprised to see Dean waiting for me. He quickly kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. I noticed, in the back of my mind, how our hands didn't really fit together. His hand was too big for my small one. They were smooth and not worked. They didn't have a past and weren't used to write notes in margins or flip million of pages in a million books. They were the hands of a prep that went to school played in most sports and did all his homework. _A puppy_. It's exactly what he seemed like. We started walking towards the gazebo, but he tugged on my hand to stop.

"You seem lost. You ok?" He really did look concern and for that I felt guilty.

"Yeah, listen, Dean…." I had lost my courage.

"What is it Rory?" His brows furrowed but then they straightened back up. I looked at him confused but he didn't do anything. He ran his hand through the floppy hair and let go of my hand. He walked away then turned back around and I knew something was about to happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dean POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew they weren't "talking" up there. For 15 minutes on a book?! No way. So I acted as normal as possible. Then she goes and kisses me sweetly like it's the last time and I know it's over. I go to school in a daze and come out the same way. I went to the bus stop to surprise her because my coach let me have the day. I didn't look to good he had said. _Yeah and I don't feel it either._

She got off the bus and looked as surprised as I thought she would. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the gazebo. _Okay you can do this. Yes this is the woman you love but…. It's not fair to you or her._ I knew I was doing the right thing but that didn't make it hurt any less. As I played the good boyfriend being all worried she looked like she was going to tell me something but stopped. I knew what that something was and I couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't take this anymore Rory!" I had never really yelled at her before and she look terrified but I couldn't help it I was hurt and anger.

"I know what you've been doing and who you've been doing it with. My god Jess, of all people! I can't believe you. If you really didn't love me then just break up with me! Not let me see it on the day I bring you your new car for crying out loud! I had just built you a damn car! And you repay me by showing me just how much you really like Jess. And you want to know what the worse thing is?" I paused there wondering if she was going to answer me but she didn't. She just looked at me her mouth open a little bit in surprise and eyes widened in fear.

"You couldn't even tell me," I added softly. "After everything I find out the worst way possible. I just never thought that you would do that to me," My anger was bubbling to the surface again. "But the funny thing is, I should have seen it coming. I mean all the looks from across the diner, and the book talk and everything. I never thought that Rory Gilmore would be such a back stabbing bitch and a whore to her boyfriend!" Yep. I exploded. Then I did the worst thing possible. I slapped her across the face. **Hard.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jess POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I decided to skip last period. It was gym so I didn't lose any studies. Not like I cared but I had started to make an effort even since that kiss at Andrews. Of course I was thinking about her who couldn't? She was perfect. _Wow Mariano, getting soft?_ Of course I was, and who was making me that way? Miss Rory Gilmore.

This morning was a close one. We had never gotten the close, to being caught that is. But luckily with our smart brains we had figured out something to do. We lied. Sort of. She had read the book I was talking about and we do have those debates, just not this morning. I couldn't help but think of this morning and that I was actually able to kiss her. Only in secret that is. _That'll change soon. She doesn't have much time left. _I reminded myself of the time I had given her to breakup with him. She had told me she would do it and I believed her. Now whether or not she was telling the truth is up to her but I believe her.

As I started my shift I saw Dean come around the corner to go to the bus stop. Guess he was missing his baseball practice today. Although, I did take note that he didn't look to happy to see his wonderful girlfriend. I ignored him and her for a while until I heard him screaming. They were out in the square and she was looking terrified while he yelled at her. It wasn't the picture of the perfect couple. That was when I knew. He had either figured it out or had seen us. Now I didn't care about that but I did care about her and what happened. We all knew Dean had a temper but I didn't think he would take it out on her. Everyone including Luke had cleared out of the Diner to go see "the show". I followed Luke but kept my distance. I wasn't supposed to care according to Stars Hollow. From my point near the Diner I was closest to her but I could still see him as he towered over her. My eyes caught his fist that was tightened to the point of his knuckles were white and I knew this would be the day when everyone saw another side and me and him. He would hit her and I would save her. I was right. He smacked her right across the face. **Hard.** So hard to the point you could hear the flesh slapping flash and almost the crack _whip _sound of it too. She started to teeter and slowly fall to the ground. Quickly I caught Luke's eye and he was starting towards Dean as I ran to Rory. I caught her before she could hit the ground and scooped her up. I left her backpack on the ground as it was too heavy and in the way. The whole town was silent. Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights and Luke looked like a predator going for its prey.

"You son of a bitch!" Luke was beyond mad and I could hear Miss patty on the phone. With you I couldn't tell exactly put I had a good idea.

"How could you do that? She's your girlfriend! You little-" but look was cut off and what Dean said I knew it was the latter one of why he broke up with her.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore! She hasn't been for probably a week! She was too busy making out with Jess." He added that last part quietly so only Luke and I could hear it. Luke looked at me and I knew we would talk later but Rory was unconscious. I could see the Jeep coming towards us a speeding pace.

"Rory! Rory!" Lorelai was screaming at the top of lungs as she ran through the town to her hurt daughter. "What happened?" She asked as she saw Rory's bruised cheek.

"Dean was yelling at her and slapped her pretty hard. She's unconscious," I gave her a quick rundown of what happened and the minutes I said the first word her eyes turned as dark as Luke's and she straightened up and turned toward Dean who looked like a puppy who had just gotten kicked. Luke stopped yelling at Dean and back away a little bit while Dean slightly lifted his head. She silently walked over toward him and looked him in the eye. Then slapped him as hard as she could and you could hear it echo throughout the town as it was silent again. Just like the old country movies. Rory's heart wasn't big enough for the both of us.

I still had Rory in my arms when Lorelai told me to bring Rory to the car that she would call the doctor and tell him to come to the house. Yes they still had those people who came to houses instead of going to the hospital.

I lifted her out of the car when we got to her house and I brought her inside with Lorelai and Luke trailing behind me. I could see the questioning look in both their eyes' but I couldn't answer them right now, all I cared about was the angel in my arms.

It turned out that Dean had really bruised her cheek and she had just been knocked unconscious from the shock and the blow. Speaking of Dean, he hadn't shown up as of yet but I knew he would sooner or later. I was sitting in the living room waiting for Rory to wake up. Lorelai was in the kitchen making coffee and kept looking into Rory's room. Luke kept looking at me. I kept looking at the wall.

"What did he mean by she was too busy making out with you?" I knew the question would come up just not this soon.

"We had kissed in Andrews and I told her I liked her. She had kissed me back saying 'thank god' I later figured out she had liked me too but was too scared to one, tell me and two, break up with the monster," I explained as quietly as I could so Lorelai wouldn't hear seeing as how she didn't know and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

"We still wanted each other after that day and I had found her at the bridge that night. We had sat there for what seemed like hours not even talking. Then she leaned over and kissed me and I knew she had made her decision. I had given her about a week or so to break up with him and she agreed. I had a feeling she was going to do it today but he beat her to the punch," we both cringed as I used that term. "He must have seen us one day and had gotten fed up with how she wasn't breaking it off with him while she kissed me behind his back," I stopped there not really wanting to go into much detail. I could tell Luke was beyond amazed for a couple reasons. I had opened up and told him, Rory had cheated with me and he could tell I cared about her a lot more than I let on. He proved that fact when he told me I cared about her. I did nothing but look down the hall toward Rory's room and silently nod.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rory POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The last thing I remember was seeing everyone out around us while Dean yelled at me about cheating on him with Jess. Then I saw his hand come up and smack me across the face. Everything went black.

When I woke up I saw my ceiling. I tried to remember the past couple hours but that last thing I remember was the slap across the face. I groaned as I felt the sting still there. I brought my hand up to my face to see if I could feel what I looked like. I must have looked like crap because I felt like it too. I lightly put my hand on my cheek and hissed out in pain. My god! I didn't really think he would have hit me that hard.

I got up silently and walked out into the kitchen I didn't see anything but I heard a couple gasps as I walked out. I turned toward the living and saw my mom, Luke and….. Jess. He saved me. I remember now. He caught me as I fell to the ground. I could hear my mom calling my name but I wasn't looking at her. I was looking and Jess and he was looking at me. I started walking towards him as he did the same to me and we met at the end of the hallway in a hug. I started to cry from the blow of the sting on his chest when I put my cheek there but I wouldn't move it. I cried because he was okay and he was here. I cried because he saw me get hurt and I cried because we could finally be together. Now I know that sounds a little extreme but to me it wasn't. I loved him and someday I would tell him. _Just after I tell mom._ I settled down and Jess brought me over to the couch.

As I cuddled into his chest I could see Luke coming back with an ice pack and looking at us like he already knew. To answer the silent question I had on how he knew Jess leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I told him about us. He knows and he's glad." I was too.

"Okay anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" My mom didn't look happy but not mad either just…confused.

"I cheated on Dean with Jess," My mom looked like she was about to cut in but I put my hand up. "We had kissed in Andrews and we had figured out that we liked each other. SO that night i went out to the bridge to think Jess had had the same idea. While we sat there silently and thought I made up my mind that I needed to be with him. I had to. So, I kissed him again and we just knew. But I was scared to break up with Dean so we said that we would hide for awhile then when my courage was better we would or I would break up with him. Every day before school I went upstairs to the apartment and every night around midnight I would sneak out to go to the bridge. That way no one would know," I told her what she needed to know leaving out just a few minor details of what we did when we were alone. She didn't need to know that now and neither did Luke. The reaction she had was not one I wanted. She got up and went to the kitchen with me right on her heals. She quickly spun around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Is this what you want? Do you really want Jess? I mean he has a lot of problems and he's a bad boy. He's a Chris. You never know with them," I knew she just wanted me safe but I had to have him. I loved him.

"I love him mom. I really do and I can trust him. Have you ever noticed how he is with me? He's my other half mom. He reads the same books as me he," I tired to think of how to put his as a walked around the kitchen. "I just know mom. He just…. I feel it mom. That feeling when you know you're in love and you know you found your person," I had tears in my eyes almost coming out and my mom had silent tears down her cheeks.

"Oh baby," she cooed as she came around the kitchen table to hug me. We stood there hugging until we heard the doorbell ring.

"Who would come here at 9 o'clock at night?" We all were curious but Jess knew. I could see it in his eyes that he knew who was at the door. He looked at me and at that moment I knew too. I grabbed my mom's hand and jess wrapped his arms around my waist. The adults looked confused but I knew Jess was looking at them the same way he looked at me. I felt my mom squeeze my hand and I closed my eyes as I heard Luke let out a breath and walk toward the front door. He opened it and all we heard was a voice say, "I need to talk to Rory."

**

* * *

****Ohhhhh whose at the door!? Guess and you get a sneak peek, but the only way to guess is to review. Please review!! Thanks. :D**


	4. AN Please read Not quitting!

IM ALIVE!

I am working on a chapter right now as we speak. It is about 2 am where I am. I know you've waiting for this forever and I'm sorry. I have been extremely sick with going in and out of Boston for Children's Hospital and everything. But I now have a good idea where this is going. It's going to be similar to the end kiss scene in **A DEEP FRIED KOREAN THANKSGIVING**. If anyone can guess how **FIRST** yes, you have to be first, I will tell you how. But be specific.

This chapter will be up later today. I swear.( Probably around 10ishh am) But I won't give it to my beta right away because you guys have been waiting for soooooo long. So I will give it to her after.

Also, with any of my stories, if you have any suggestions PLEASE PM ME! I'm sooo stuck of my first one. I might take it down and later put it back up I don't know.

But I have thinking of starting another story as soon as this one is over in about 10 maybe 15 chapters. But that would mean I can't work on my other one (my first story, the tragedy that brought us together) but I would put a few one shots I've got stored in my head up.

Summary: Rory cam to stars hollow not long before Jess did. Maybe a year. She originally was from New York and lived on the same side of the tracks as Jess. But, she was known. She was famous. When Jess moves to Stars Hollow for getting in a fight with the group called the Cobras he recognizes Rory. Will love be in their future? Can there be? And how does he know her? And who is that guy always around Rory but looks so much like her?

Jess is a semi gangster. More bad boy though. Think of Bad Boys meets Step Up with Rebel mixed in :)

So, vote. There's a poll on my bio. Or just leave me a review.

Thanks so much! Love all the reviews I have gotten so far. Thanks for sticking with me !

– A :)


End file.
